The Legend of Zelda: The Shadow Chronicles
by Abi2012
Summary: The world has fallen apart. The gods have abandon the people of Hyrule since the Dark Lord Ganondorf took the throne. Monsters roam the land and the people live in fear. There is only a single person who loves the Gerudo, but will her love be his ultimate downfall?


Chapter One

"My Lady!" A scolding voice caused Spri to look over her shoulder. The maid's face was as white as her frock, though anger shook in her voice. "Get off of that sill! What would you do if you fell?"

Spri sighed, but stayed where she was. She swung her feet over the edge of the stone window sill. "It looks a little more dark today, Dormia. The clouds don't look happy."

The maid stepped behind Spri and looked out into the dark land. "It always looks that way, my Lady." She tugged gently on Spri's gown sleeve. "Now please get down from there. What would He say if I allowed you to fall?"

Pondering this for a moment, Spri nodded then stepped down from the window sill. She reached for the bundle of clothes Dormia held. "He would probably have you executed in the center of the square."

"That is why I asked you to get down," Dormia twisted her arms away from Spri, pulling the clothes out of her reach. "Anyway, He is asking for you in the main hall. Go on! Don't look so forlorn! And don't run!" She shouted at Spri, who sprinted out of the room down the dark hall.

Her dark purple gown fluttered around her as she hurried through the castle. She tucked wisps of brown hair that escaped her tight ponytail back behind her ears. Soon, she skidded to a stop in front of a tall wooden door. Two guards snapped to attention as she approached, but even in the dim light, it was obvious that they were not human.

On the left towered a spear-wielding Bulblin. The pig-like creature sniffed a little at the air. "Welcome, m'Lady," it grumbled in a deep, wet voice. On the other side of the door the Stalfo also greeted her. "His Majesty is in here, waiting for you." The raspy voice sounded like the rattle of dry bones against stone.

Spri nodded. "Thank you, Skelto, Moblite." She took a deep breathe and pushed the wooden door open.

The large hall was dark, save for the dozens of lit torches lining the stone walls. Between the torches hung a variety of weapons. Long swords, battle axes, and scimitars glinted in the red fire light. Bows and spears also hung from the walls. But this morbid collection did not faze Spri at all; she had examined the weapons time after time. It was the figure seated at the end of the hall that held her attention.

Seated on a dark gold throne sat the Dark King himself; Ganondorf. The King of Hyrule was looking at an unrolled scroll in his hands. Even from this far away, Spri could see the glint of his red eyes in the gloom. She silently approached him, but he still looked up from the scroll. His dark maroon hair was messed and tangled; thin wrinkles lined his cocoa colored skin. The simple black clothes that he wore were wrinkled and rumpled. Despite the weary look in his eyes, Ganondorf broke out in a smile.

"Ah, my sweet Spri." His voice sounded like warmed honey on bread, one of Spri's favorite treat. "How is my lovely blossom today?"

Spri knelt in front of the throne and whispered, "My King."

Ganondorf placed a hand on her shoulder and laughed. "Rise. There is no need for you to bow before me." He held his hand out, which Spri used to get up.

She looked down at the parchment in his hands. "What is that? Another letter from Nabooru?"

The Dark King grimaced at the name. "Yes, it is. She is still furious that I did not take her as my queen. She feels that anything other than a Gerudo is unworthy." He shook his head. "But you do not need to worry about such dull matters, Spri." He looked back down at the scroll.

Spri walked to the back of the throne and wrapped her arms around Ganondorf's neck. "And you mustn't concentrate all your time on her." She leaned her head against his. His hair was as soft as a feather pillow. "Nabooru just wishes for more power."

"Ah, of course." Ganondorf chuckled. "And you know all about her, don't you?" He turned his face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Then he stood up. "Plus, I have heard that the soldiers have been having more trouble with the villagers in Castle Town."

A twinge of guilt hurt Spri's chest. She hated seeing her fellow Hylians hurt so much, but they did revolt at random times. It was hard for Ganondorf to rule them without killing them all. Every creature but the Gerudos and monsters despised him. Everyone, except her.

"Do I need to go and talk with them? Maybe they'll listen to me," suggested Spri.

"No, that is not needed." Ganondorf said, rolling up the scroll. "Besides, that will put you in danger of being kidnapped, hurt, or killed." He gathered Spri in his arms and buried his face in her brown hair. "And I can't bear that to happen."

Tears welled up in Spri's silver eyes. "To think that you are loved by a Hylian while everyone else despises you."

Ganondorf laughed deeply. "Maybe the gods planned this all along."

* * *

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! This is a re-uploading of the same story, but I took it down to revamp it (and 'cause my account was hacked! DX) Please leave any feedback you have in the comments. Thanks again!

~Abi


End file.
